


Really Get You Goin'

by irritates



Series: random prompts [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Wendy's Training Videos
Genre: Gen, Hot Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritates/pseuds/irritates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"au where character of your choice performs the hot drinks wendys training video"<br/>Sakura gets a job at Wendy's. Touya's life might be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Get You Goin'

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch the training video in question here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZXeFPpPJeI

She hadn’t thought much of it when she’d applied. Touya had worked lots of part-time jobs, and it wasn’t as though being the Mistress of the Clow was a particularly well paying gig. Not that Sakura minded, of course, but still. There were only so many things she could do without some spending money.

It hadn’t even struck her as weird when he’d paled and started trying to talk her out of taking the job, when she announced at breakfast that they’d hired her. Talking about how she’d be too short to see over the counter anyway, teasing that no one would want to go up to the register when they saw a little monster working there, telling her all about how awful the job had been, making up horror stories about cleaning the bathrooms. That was all just Touya being Touya, she’d figured. All his riling had only made her more determined to do her very best at her new job at Wendy’s.

The manager smiled broadly as she greeted Sakura on her first day, a gesture she happily returned. She showed her around, explaining how to clock in, where the girl could leave her things while she was working, and other useful things. Then she took her into a room to watch a few training videos.

When the video started, Sakura figured her eyes must be playing tricks on her. After all, the figure in the video was really more of a silhouette, what with the lights flashing behind him. And then there were the effects over it. When the clapping started she figured she must have been mistaken.

_Coffee, decaf, or tea, and hot chocolate. These are the hot drinks that you’ll serve so get set._

Okay, sure, so the voice in the training video kind of sort of sounded like her brother’s voice, but there was a big problem with that. The problem being that this person was singing. As far as Sakura could remember, she didn’t really think that was something her brother would do, let alone while someone was recording it. And recording it for a training video? Forget it. She’d just have to focus better. The video was there for her to learn from, after all.

_Hot cups come in two sizes: small and large, you’ll fill as the need arises._

Of course, Sakura was too distracted to notice the sizes of said cups, what with the person singing about them looking exactly like her brother and all. But it couldn’t be him. I mean, the pink smoke behind him made that obvious. There was no way. Just an odd coincidence, she was sure.

_Coffee’s holding time is 30 minutes that’s how long it can stay there before it starts to taste too strong._

Staring wide-eyed at the video, there was no way she could deny it any longer. That was absolutely Touya, in his Wendy’s uniform, singing about hot drinks.

She almost burst out laughing, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to explain that to her manager on the first day. Besides, the video had only just started. Who knew what else she would learn? She smiled. Her first day was already turning out to be very educational.

The smile lasted all the way home. When she walked in the door, the look on her face said everything. Touya knew. He swallowed, and tried to play it off.

“So, squirt, did they fire you yet?” Sweat beaded on his brow. They both knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Nope! And I learned a lot,” she sing-songed, shutting the door behind her. “What was it again… _Hot drinks really get you goin’, warm you up when you feel you’re slowin’_...”

Touya’s groan shook the entire block.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was almost a digimon fic but considering who suggested it, i had to


End file.
